ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Hardaway
Kevin Hardaway is a professional e-wrestler. Personal Life Kevin Hardaway was born in the outskirts of Baltimore, MD on January 23rd, 1980 where he is the middle of three children. Throughout his life, he heradled the sport of professional wrestling, watching and loving it as a child. In the 90's though, he seemed to outgrow it for the time being as the sport was growing to be a little childish for his taking. Then, in the blink of an eye came in what Hardaway can call his idol in sports, "Stone Cold" Steve Austin. His debut, along with the debut of the Attitude Era made Kevin come back into wrestling full-time where his dreams of becoming a wrestler were now born for life. In the middle of 1998, he started training for his career and in January of 2001, right before his 21st birthday, he debuted for the Hardcore World Federation. Hardcore World Federation Kevin debuted with the company in January of 2001 like we said and grew a small following with the company as well as his fans. Known there though as D.A. Hardcore, he went to the top of the company winning their World Championship and even becoming HWF Commissioner when he became out with an injury. He also met, who would become not only his "student" but one of his best friends and bitter enemies to date in Jay Williams known there as D.A. Xtreme. The two teamed up as brothers (kayfabe) and worked an impressive Tag Team, winning the belts on two seperate occasions. Then without warning, Xtreme turned on his so-called brother when he found out that Hardaway was claiming the attention for himself. The two would then end up competiting in one of the most diabolical structures to date: DEATH ROW! A cage inside of a cell, with the belt hanging on top of the cell itself, it proved a new spectacle of violence in the wrestling world as Hardaway pushed Williams off the cell and onto a table as Hardaway retained the United Kingdom title. He would hold it until the company's demise in early 2002. In isolation With no company to tred onto, and his career thought to be over, Hardaway went into a deep depression, even at one point almost committing suicide, but Hardaway ended up getting through and even to this day, he's still taking anti-depressants, mostly due to a rough childhood and a short temper. One day while Hardaway was watching TV though, he caught WWE programming and thought to himself, if you can't get through it, do it yourself. In that, he created the USXF (United States Xtreme Federation) in 2003. With that, he bought over a cascade of wrestlers including Williams and a few others including Sabre, Jason Davis, and other hopefuls although in a controversial move, rewarded himself...now known by his real name of Kevin Hardaway with the very first USXF World Heavyweight Championship, a title in which he would hold for almost a year. And guess who would end up winning the world title away from Hardaway, none other than Jay Williams. Although Hardaway says otherwise, most of the crowd took it as a "passing the torch" moment, as Hardaway was leaving the company for other things in the future. Xtreme Hardcore Federation: Part 1: "The Future" In late February of 2005, Hardaway would stumble upon what is now considered the pinnacle of wrestling federations: The Xtreme Hardcore Federation. He signed on the company and debuted on March 14th of that year...but not only was it a different promotion...but a different face change to Hardaway. He started coming out to this weird orchestral music, and a weird attire. Proclaiming he was from "The Matrix", Hardaway did a series of promos, that in the vague of the Ultimate Warrior, in which nobody really knew what the hell was going on. It didn't phase Hardaway though, because he would go on to do such things as make his PPV debut at the biggest show of the year, Night of Champions IV on March 26th, in which he lost the opening match to Apollyon in his "House of Horrors" match. But nothing like that could stop him has he won the coveted XHF Phoenix Championship a couple weeks later...a stepping stone for some of the future's elite stars. He would go on and defend the title within the month of April and all through the month of May as he retained the title in a Triple Threat Hell in a Cell, but the road block had to come sooner or later...and it did on June 5th, 2005. "Promogate" On June 5th, Hardaway was called into the offices of the XHF in the early morning hours. In the office was the owner Mongo, and somebody who's name will remain unknown from another promotion was in there. Mongo was told that the wrestler watched an XHF show and saw that Hardaway was indeed stealing the ideas of his promos off of him. When Hardaway tried to accuse himself innocent, the wrestler put in a tape of one of his promos, and fair enough word by word, the wrestler was basically doing and saying the same things as him. Hardaway was accused of stealing and false lying and he was sent home, suspended for a month without pay, fined $10,000, and the Phoenix title was relinquished from him. Not only that, but in kayfabe terms he was told by Mongo that he got injured and couldn't be able to wrestle for the time being. Being banished, he came back for a short time to run his USXF promotion, unsure about whether he should come back to the XHF when his suspension is up. Xtreme Hardcore Federation: Part 2: "The Outcast" On the first of July though, Hardaway's suspension was uplifted and he returned, much to the chagrin of some wrestlers who distrusted him for the incident (a trust that was actually regained back later on). During a promo by the then current XHF Tag Team Champions, Ishnari and Mr. X, Hardaway came out...but not under his "Future" persona. He was dressed in a leather jacket and looked more like an outcast biker then some guy from The Matrix. He ended up accepting an offer for the Tag Team titles with the next person who came out. That man would be a newcomer to the XHF named Flash and at the Birthday Show, Hardaway and Flash became the new XHF Tag Team Champions in Hardaway's first match back after his suspension. Even though Hardaway was a Tag Team Champion, his singles career during that reign was nothing but pretty. With only one singles win during the entire reign he was Tag Team Champion (including a 30 second squash match against Cosmo), it seemed like his only motive was to become the best Tag Team Champion the world ever saw....until Flash would turn his back on Hardaway and end up with Snake, causing a match between Hardaway and Snake for the other half of the Tag belts. Snake ended up winning and yet Hardaway was back at square one.(although 30 days later, Snake and Flash had to relinquish the belts for no defenses in 30 days. Flash quit immediately after for unknown reasons). After a loss to the returning Spike Kane, Hardaway would disappear for a little bit, but little did he know that when he came back, the feud of the year would be waiting for him. Xtreme Hardcore Federation: Part 3: "The Lunatic" and Spike Kane At the 2005 edition of Breaking Point, Spike Kane would go on to face Red Ember Man (known as REM to most) for the XHF United States Championship. It was a hard fought match, but Spike would indeed reign supreme and go on to win the title...but not before Hardaway made his return, coming out and attacking Spike after the match. Hardaway was furious for vengeance, so furious, that after the event, on the next Gastro, announced a "Best of Five" series against Spike for the United States title starting at the next Pyro. Spike would agree to the series, proclaiming that the first match would be inside the feared Dragon's Den. In another fought battle, Hardaway would lose after a back suplex right to the wired cage. Spike was up 1-0. Next match would be an Iron Circle match (Parking Lot Brawl). Hardaway thought he had the upper hand, but lost again to Spike to be down 0-2...but that was not all. Spike and Hardaway ended up brawling to the ring, where Hardaway was met by a superkick from MGK. Spike was joining MGK's group, but not before throwing Hardaway from the stage to the floor below. With that, all seemed to be lost with Hardaway...but inside the mind of him was a different story. Inside it from the attack grew strong with something, and all of a sudden, Hardaway was a different person. He started talking to an imaginary friend named "Bob" and started going to insane asylums in his free time. It seemed to help though, because Hardaway won the next 3 matches, including an Ambulance Match at Bonafide Homicide the next month and Hardaway was United States champion. But the war was not over. After another shot at the US title failed for Spike, he attacked Hardaway during a defense against T-Bird and lost the United States title. Spike would go on to injure Hardaway for the time being. Xtreme Hardcore Federation: Part 4: "The Rockstar" In wrestling *'Finishing moves/Signature moves' :*''Asylum Bomb'' (Spinning torture rack powerbomb) :*''Asylum Bomb #2'' (Powerbomb into a front lungblower) :*''Asylum Driver'' (Gorilla press into a Death Valley Driver) :*''Asylum Driver #2'' (Quackendriver II) :*''Asylum Suplex'' (Release dragon suplex) :*''Hope Is Not Lost'' (Five-Star Frog Splash) :*''STJoe'' (Standing one arm side slam, as a counter to a running attack most often in the corner) :*''Rockstar Con Hilo'' (suicide flip through the ropes) :*''Rings of Rockstar'' (Rings of Saturn with the Crossface face hook) *'Theme Songs' :*''Inspiration On Demand by Shadows Fall'' :*''Navaras from "The Matrix Revolutions"'' :*''The Hand That Feeds by Nine Inch Nails'' :*''Get Stoned by Hinder'' :*''Bulls on Parade by Rage Against The Machine'' :*''Rock Star by N*E*R*D'' :*''Rain Wizard by Black Stone Cherry'' :*''This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage'' (current) Awards & Achievements :*1-time GWC Ultimate Champion :*1-time XHF X*Crown Champion :*4-time XHF United States Champion :*2-time XHF Tag Team Champion (first w/ Flash; second w/ Jay Williams) :*1-time XHF Phoenix Champion :*2-time USXF World Heavyweight Champion :*1-time HWF World Heavyweight Champion :*2-time HWF Tag Team Champions :*1-time HWF United Kingdom Champion